1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conveyor apparatus and in particular to a conveyor particularly adapted to transport piston connecting rods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many previously known conveyors for moving work pieces between two or more spaced apart stations. In addition many of these previously known conveyors utilize a vibratory action to move the work pieces from station to station. However, none of the previously known work piece conveyors have utilized the shape and weight distribution of the work piece in combination with vibratory motion to move the work pieces along the conveyor. The previously known vibratory conveyor systems also lack versatility in that the conveyor system is operable to transport the work pieces in only one longitudinal direction.